L'armée et la scène
by auhaes23
Summary: Comment survire quand votre premier amour est militaire ? Comment faire vivre votre couple ? Comment conserver la flamme de votre passion ? Comment être et devenir Rachel Berry-Hudson ? Finchel ending !
1. La rupture

**L'armée et la scène **

**Comment survire quand votre mari est militaire ? Comment faire vivre votre couple ? Comment conserver la flamme de votre passion ? Comment être et devenir Rachel Berry-Hudson ?**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

La séparation fut difficile. Elle ne savait strictement pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « je te rends ta liberté ». L'avait-il quittée ou était-ce juste une pause ? Rachel n'en savait rien et ce fut sur ce point d'interrogation qu'elle commença sa nouvelle vie à New York.

Finn était à l'armée et elle ignorait quand est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir le revoir. Elle ne connaissait rien à l'armée et d'après le peu de film qu'elle avait vu, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas le voir souvent. Sans compter qu'il y avait ensuite le risque qu'il quitte le pays pour aller se battre. Cette pensée, elle l'effaça vite de son esprit. L'imaginer risquer sa vie la torturait.

Kurt et Puck furent les seuls à lui donner des nouvelles de Finn. Kurt, qui était encore à Lima, lui avoua que Finn était déjà parti et qu'il était en camp d'entrainement et Puck, qui venait de partir à Los Angeles avec Mercedes, lui raconta qu'il allait bien et qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait la contacter mais qu'en attendant, elle devait se soucier d'elle et profiter de New York.

En fait, elle se fit rapidement des amis. Les personnes de cette école lui ressemblaient et ils avaient donc tous des points en commun. Par contre, les cours n'étaient pas toujours faciles, plus particulièrement ceux de danse. Elle était bonne en danse mais pas encore assez. Alors, elle s'inscrit dans un groupe de soutien dirigé par un charmant jeune homme, Brody. Il venait de terminer ses études à la NYADA l'année passée, et quand il ne jouait pas sur Broadway, il donnait des cours de danse.

Ce fut à ce moment que sa vie prit un autre tournant et se compliqua. Car en plus de s'inquiéter pour Finn, qui ne l'avait pas encore appelée, et leur relation, il y avait Brody. Il était très différent de Finn physiquement. Il était grand sans l'être trop, avait un corps de danseur, des yeux bleu/vert, des lèvres épaisses et des cheveux courts châtains. Mais il avait cette gentillesse que Finn avait aussi.

Alors quand il l'invita à aller boire un verre un soir, elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas si Finn avait vraiment rompu avec elle alors… elle était perdue. Elle demanda de ce fait à Brody de l'attendre en bas de l'immeuble. Elle appela Puck et ce dernier lui dit d'y aller. Si Finn ne l'appelait pas, c'était tant pis pour lui. D'ailleurs, Finn ne parlait presque plus à Puck non plus.

Rachel sortit avec Brody quelques fois mais leur relation n'alla pas plus loin que de l'amitié. Le jeune homme avait très bien compris que Rachel n'était pas encore prête.

* * *

En février, Finn lui téléphona. Il était actuellement à Cleveland mais il faisait partie de la division d'Indianapolis. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt et elle pleura avant de répondre à ses questions. Il lui demanda tout et n'importe quoi et elle lui raconta tout. Elle lui parla même de Brody.

« Que sommes-nous ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors et elle l'entendit prendre une grande respiration à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, Rachel ! Mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi »

« Je suis à New York, Finn ! Comment veux-tu ruiner mes rêves ? Je suis en train de les vivre »

« Mais une relation longue distance changera tout », il murmura et elle sentit à nouveau les larmes couler. « Je t'aime plus que tout Rachel et… je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque »

« Je t'aime aussi, Finn ! »

« Tu as des sentiments pour ce gars, Brody ! »

« Oui mais c'est parce que je me sens seule et qu'il est le seul garçon que je vois en dehors de l'école ! Mais- »

« Vis, Rachel ! Si on est fait pour être ensemble, on se retrouvera », lui dit-il et elle acquiesça en gloussant.

« L'armée, tu… tu aimes ça ? », elle balbutia.

« Ouais ! C'est super ! Les entrainements sont durs mais j'aime ! J'ai retrouvé une super forme en plus »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, je crois même que d'ici la fin de l'année j'aurai un corps comme Puck ou Sam »

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise », elle murmura avec difficulté. « Mais tu me manques »

« Tu me manques aussi, Rachel mais sois heureuse ! Mais tu peux être heureuse sans moi ! Sois-le ! Ok ? »

« D'accord »

* * *

Un mois plus tard, elle accepta d'aller diner avec Brody. En fait, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était plein de détermination et d'ambition. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait déjà joué dans deux spectacles sur Broadway. A la fin de la soirée, il l'embrassa et elle le laissa faire, essayant de ne plus penser à Finn. Il avait raison, ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'expérience. Et sa relation gâchée avec Quinn ou ses baisers avec Noah et son histoire hyperdramatique avec Jesse n'étaient pas vraiment contenus dans la catégorie « expérience amoureuse ».

Elle termina sa première année avec brio et retourna à Lima pour les vacances. Grâce à Kurt, elle savait que Finn se serait pas là. Il allait seulement rentrer en septembre mais elle pouvait aller le voir. Les visites n'étaient pas interdites. Loin de là, beaucoup de militaires étaient mariés et vivaient dans ces villes de « familles » de militaires américains.

Brody était resté à New York parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de congé et laisser sa doublure le remplacer. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, pas encore, mais ce côté de lui l'attirait beaucoup. Il était différent de Finn.

« Comment ça va avec ton monsieur l'artiste ? », se moqua Puck alors que lui, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Tina et Kurt étaient assis autour d'une table du Breadstix. Quinn et Puck étaient toujours ensemble et s'en sortaient malgré la distance. Puck travaillait comme serveur/chanteur dans un café en plus d'essayer de monter sa petite entreprise de nettoyage de piscine. Sam et Mercedes n'étaient plus ensemble, ainsi que Kurt et Blaine. Kurt était parti à Chicago et il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

« Très bien », sourit Rachel. « Ca fait quatre mois et tout va très bien entre nous deux. On partage la même passion alors les discussions sont faciles »

« Tu as parlé à Finn ? », osa s'intéresser Quinn.

« Oui, on a parlé et on… on a décidé de se séparer en février ! Si on doit finir ensemble, on finira ensemble »

« C'est vrai », sourit la blonde.

« Et Yale ? »

« Magnifique ! Je suis la meilleure de ma classe et Puck vient me voir de temps en temps », raconta Quinn à Rachel tandis que les autres parlaient entre eux. « Je le rejoindrai en Californie quand j'aurai fini mes études »

« Vraiment ? Je suis contente pour vous deux, il a l'air d'aller mieux »

« Oui ! Sa relation avec sa mère s'est améliorée et il a l'air de se plaire en Californie »

« Et Beth ? »

« Je rentre à Lima tous les mois alors, je la vois dès que je peux. Noah n'a pas cette chance par contre. C'est difficile de se faire sa place en Californie et les billets d'avion sont chers ! Mais, on va pouvoir profiter d'elle tout l'été »

Durant cet été, Rachel se lia d'une grande amitié avec Quinn. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et Rachel passa donc aussi beaucoup d'heures avec Beth et Puck. La petite fille avait maintenant trois ans et elle savait que Quinn et Noah étaient ses vrais parents. Elle les appelait aussi maman et papa. Puck était un père merveilleux et Quinn était vraiment douce et attentive avec elle. Ce que Shelby leur donnait était un merveilleux cadeau.

Fin août, elle se décida finalement à aller voir Finn. Elle y alla avec Quinn et Puck. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle faisait la bonne chose ou non.

En la voyant, il la serra dans ses bras. Il était vraiment heureux de tous les voir ici. Il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours les mêmes mais il s'était musclé. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc serrant et d'un khakis beige. Son corps ressemblait beaucoup plus à celui de Puck maintenant.

Rachel le laissa discuter un peu avec le couple avant de prendre la parole. A cet instant, Quinn et Puck les laissèrent seuls.

« Tu as changé », elle murmura en le regardant. « En mieux mais… j'aimais aussi beaucoup l'autre Finn »

« Ouais… »

« Tu aimes être ici ? », elle lui demanda et il lui sourit. Il était heureux.

« C'est incroyable de se sentir utile et d'avoir des responsabilités ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir rejoint l'armée »

« Tu es heureux alors ? »

Il acquiesça et osa poser une main sur la sienne. Il souffrait autant qu'elle mais il ne le montrait pas. Il était heureux mais ne plus être avec elle le faisait souffrir. « Et toi ? », il lui demanda d'une voix douce et elle hocha la tête en clignant des yeux. « Kurt m'a dit que tu sortais avec un gars »

« Oui ! »

« Le blond ? »

« Oui ! Il… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Rachel ! Je t'ai dis de vivre ta vie »

« Je suis heureuse ! J'aime les cours et l'année prochaine, je vais pouvoir jouer dans la comédie musicale des deuxièmes années »

« Je suis sûr que t'auras le premier rôle ! Même si c'est supposé être une blonde », il plaisante et elle rigola.

« Tu me manques beaucoup mais… j'ai des sentiments pour Brody, tu comprends ? »

« Je sais, Rachel et ne t'empêche pas de tomber amoureuse pour moi »

« Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Je… Oui ! », il avoua et à l'intérieur d'elle, Rachel était déçue mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. « Ashley ! On est dans la même équipe… »

* * *

**Ma première histoire Finchel xD J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre même si POUR L INSTANT, Finchel n'est pas présent. **

**Dites-moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez parce que Finchel et moi, ca fait deux :/ Dans le sens où je ne suis pas vraiment attentive à ce duo dans la série. Mais j'adore le tournant que prend la relation à la fin de la saison trois :) **

**Quelques petites reviews avant le prochain chapitre ?**


	2. La révélation

**CHAPITRE 2**

Elle retourna à New York en septembre et stoppa ses cours avec Brody. Travailler avec son petit-ami n'était pas toujours évident. Elle commençait à tomber sous son charme et le voir danser avec d'autres filles la rendait jalouse.

Les auditions pour la comédie musicale commencèrent seulement en octobre et elle alla les passer. Brody l'avait aidé à répéter et elle se sentait prête.

Elle obtint le second rôle deux semaines plus tard. Ce n'était pas le premier mais c'était déjà énorme. Ce soir-là, elle passa à l'étape supérieure avec Brody. Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et elle se sentait prête. Ce risque ne fit que renforcer leur relation.

Puck lui apprit en décembre que Finn venait de rompre avec Ashley. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Parce que même si elle l'aimait toujours, elle était amoureuse et heureuse avec un autre homme et Finn, il n'avait plus personne.

En début d'année, Brody fut pris pour jouer dans une énorme pièce sur Broadway avec de grandes stars. C'était la consécration pour lui et elle était heureuse. En mai, pour l'ouverture, il lui offrit plusieurs billets et elle invita Kurt, Quinn, Puck, Santana et ses pères.

Tous semblaient adorer Brody sauf Puck. Il lui faisait sans cesse des commentaires mais l'autre jeune homme savait se défendre. Quinn finit par réussir à calmer son fiancé. Oui ! Puck avait demandé à Quinn de devenir sa femme ! Ils comptaient se marier dans quelques années. Les pères de Rachel, quant à eux, adoraient le jeune homme. Il était tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur fille. Artiste, beau, ambitieux et agréable.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Finn. C'était… Il… Il lui manquait. Il allait bien, elle le savait. Puck lui avait dit mais… il lui manquait terriblement.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles, Rachel ? », il lui demanda le lendemain matin. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je… Tu me manques, Finn », elle murmura et il soupira. « Je… Je t'aime toujours »

« Je sais, moi aussi mais on ne peut pas ! Pas maintenant ! Si on fait ça, on sera malheureux ! Tu es heureuse, nan ? Avec Brody ! »

« Je crois… Oui »

« Alors restes-y et ne pense plus à moi ! Je vais bien ! Je suis heureux »

« D'accord… Merci, Finn »

« De rien ! Et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer des photos de ton spectacle »

« Je t'en enverrai ce soir », promit-elle avant de raccrocher.

En juillet, elle rompit avec Brody. Il était parfait mais il l'aimait et elle ne l'aimait pas autant. Elle aimait Finn ! Le jeune homme accepta la nouvelle et quitta la chambre de Rachel en silence.

Cet été là, elle retourna à nouveau à Lima. Ses pères lui manquaient et elle voulait revoir ses anciens amis. Ils lui manquaient tous et elle avait envie de passer du temps avec eux.

Finn revint aussi à Lima. Mais seulement pour cinq semaines. Il était toujours sur la base de Cleveland mais il allait bientôt la quitter pour rejoindre celle de …. (aucune idée mais il allait devoir bouger). A vrai dire, Rachel était impatiente de le voir. Elle savait qu'elle le verrait. Lui et Puck étaient toujours amis et elle allait passer du temps avec Quinn, donc avec Puck et par conséquent avec Finn.

« On va aller boire un verre ce soir ! », cria Puck en entrant dans le salon de la maison de sa mère. Quinn et Rachel étaient assises sur le canapé. « Vous venez, j'espère »

« Oui », rigola Quinn en se levant pour aller l'embrasser doucement. « On part à quelle heure ? »

Il regarda sa montre. « Dans une heure ! Finn nous rejoint là-bas »

« Finn sera là ? », demanda la petite brune doucement après s'être levée. Elle était maintenant près du jeune couple.

« Ouais, et pas de disputes les gars ! Ni de pleurs, ok ? On va juste boire un coup pour s'amuser et se détendre »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Noah ! Je crois qu'ils seront capables de se maitriser »

« Vous viendrez me chercher ? Je vais aller me changer chez mes pères »

« On viendra, Rachel », répondit Quinn et Rachel sortit de la maison. Après dix mois, elle allait enfin revoir Finn.

Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble et il ne savait pas qu'elle avait quitté Brody. Elle voulait lui plaire mais pas trop. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre désespérer.

« Finn devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! », dit Puck en se levant. Ils étaient tous autour d'une table dans un petit bar. « Je vais aller chercher des verres, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Prends-moi quelque chose de pas trop fort », sourit Quinn.

« Pareil pour moi, Noah »

« Comme vous voudrez », il rigola et alla vers le bar, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Quinn avait toujours les mêmes cheveux qu'au lycée et Rachel aussi. Seuls leurs look avaient changé. Quinn était devenue une adepte des slim et des blazers et Rachel était toujours très… BCBG ?! Mais avec élégance et goût ! Beaucoup moins ringard qu'avant.

« Je suppose que tu t'es habillée comme ça pour Finn », sous-entendit la blonde en regardant Rachel qui portait une petite robe rouge avec des hauts talons noirs. « Tu l'aimes toujours ? C'est pour cette raison que tu as quitté Brody ? »

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle. « Brody était parfait mais… Finn est toujours dans ma tête ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui »

« Je sais, Rachel… »

« Comment vous faites avec Noah ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avec la distance ! Tu vis dans le Connecticut et lui à Los Angeles ! »

« On se fait confiance ! Je crois que tout ce qui s'est passé avec Beth nous a rendus plus forts »

« Elle va bien ? », s'intéressa la brune avec un grand sourire. Elle savait que Quinn et Noah aimaient parler de Beth, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère d'ailleurs.

« Vous parlez de qui ? », demanda Puck en s'asseyant à côté de Quinn avec leurs verres.

« De Beth ! »

« Oh, elle est super, Rach ! Tu devrais voir, elle est magnifique, le portrait craché de Quinn ! Et elle parle comme une avocate ! »

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle a déjà quatre ans »

« Et demi ! », corrigea Quinn avec un grand sourire. « Shelby l'a emmenée voir ses parents à Seattle mais elles vont rentrer la semaine prochaine »

« Voilà Finn ! », les réveilla Puck en voyant un grand homme entrer dans le bar. Il portait un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche dans son pantalon et une ceinture. C'était… si différent de l'ancien look de Finn. Puck alla directement le serrer dans ses bras.

« Ouah, tu nous as trop manqué ! »

« Moi aussi »

« Bonjour, Finn », rigola Quinn en allant l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce dernier rigola aussi et regarda Rachel.

« Je peux ? », il demanda en regardant la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle hocha la tête et il s'assit.

« Pourquoi tu t'es habillé aussi classe ? », s'intéressa Puck. « Mariage ? »

« D'un cousin ! Je viens de rentrer »

« En tout cas, t'as l'air en super forme ! »

« Merci… Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? »

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais tenir aussi longtemps ? », ricana Puck. C'est vrai que personne ne s'attendait à les voir rester ensemble plus de deux ans (sans aucune rupture ou pause). « Montre lui, Quinn », dit-il à sa fiancée qui montra sa main gauche à Finn. Le jeune homme était bouche bée.

« Tu l'as demandé en fiançailles ? »

« Et j'ai accepté ! On va se marier en juillet 2016 quand j'aurai fini mes études à Yale »

« Les affaires marchent bien à LA alors ? »

« Ouais, on va dire que j'ai su trouver ma place ! Je viens d'engager un nouveau gars pour m'aider avec les piscines »

« Je suis content pour vous »

« Merci, Finn ! Et toi, l'armée ? Kurt nous a dit que t'allais changer de base ! », dit-elle et Rachel paniqua. Elle était angoissée et Finn ne lui avait pas encore parlé.

« Ouais. Après cinq semaines ici, je vais aller à Hawaii pendant deux ans »

« Hawaï ? », répéta alors Rachel, très surprise. « C'est… », elle balbutia et Finn la regarda.

« C'est loin mais j'ai pas le choix »

« Viens avec moi, Noah, je dois… », marmonna Quinn à l'oreille de Puck qui se leva. « On revient tout de suite ! », sourit-elle à Rachel.

« Donc… », commença-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. J'ai réussi ma deuxième année et je crois que les deux prochaines vont passer très vite »

« Comment va Brody ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai rompu avec lui… »

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Il y a une semaine », murmura-t-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste profiter de ces vacances et m'amuser un peu », dit-elle et il sourit. Elle savait qu'il la fixait et qu'il venait de regarder son corps. Elle le connaissait par cœur. « Tu veux autre chose à boire ? »

« Bien sûr ?! »

Après plusieurs verres, Rachel, Finn, Quinn et Puck allèrent sur la piste de danse. Finn dansait avec Rachel. Il s'était quelque peu amélioré mais ce n'était toujours pas son truc alors Rachel et lui allèrent au bar.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et finirent debout à l'extérieur. Rachel avait les joues légèrement rouges à cause de l'alcool et Finn n'avait plus sa chemise dans son pantalon.

« Finn ? »

« Mmm ? », il répondit et elle avança vers lui. Il la regarda et elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds. Sans qu'il ne puisse sans rendre compte, elle l'embrassait. Après plus de deux ans, ils s'embrassaient enfin. Les lèvres de Rachel lui avaient manqué. Elle lui avait manqué ! Et ce moment était le meilleur depuis une longue période. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ne stoppa pas le baiser. Aucun d'eux ne le voulait.

« T'es sûre ? », il lui demanda en s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

Elle acquiesça et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Il faisait peut-être une erreur mais il n'allait pas la regretter.

* * *

**Je sais, tout se passe vite mais cette histoire est en fait une one-shot que j'ai divisée en trois chapitres :/ J'espère tout de même que vous appréciez ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

**La dernière partie (plus longue) sera vite là :p **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire**


	3. La consécration

**L'armée et la scène **

**Comment survire quand votre mari est militaire ? Comment faire vivre votre couple ? Comment conserver la flamme de votre passion ? Comment être Rachel Berry-Hudson ?**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Cinq semaines, ce n'était pas suffisant. Pourtant, ils ne passèrent que cette courte durée ensemble. C'était certainement une erreur, mais ils s'en fichaient. La seule chose qu'ils désiraient était d'être ensemble.

Le soir avant son départ, ils passèrent la nuit dans un hôtel. Finn avait réservé la plus grande suite et Rachel avait mis sa plus belle robe et ses plus beaux sous-vêtements. Après cette nuit-là, elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait le revoir.

« Je t'aime toujours, Finn », elle murmura très doucement contre son torse tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et jamais dans sa vie, ce moment n'avait été aussi magique, y compris sa première fois. Cette fois-ci, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et en plus de ça, ils s'aimaient et se retrouvaient.

« Moi aussi, Rachel ! Je t'aimerai toujours »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir »

« Moi non plus, mais je dois le faire », il marmonna avec un soupira. Elle caressait son torse avec délicatesse. Il avait un beau corps. Elle l'aimait déjà avant mais il était encore plus beau maintenant.

« Tu penses qu'on a fait une erreur ? », elle demanda avec inquiétude, regardant le bijou sur son doigt.

« De se marier ? Non ! », répondit Finn avec assurance. Non, se marier avec Rachel Berry sur un coup de tête n'avait pas été une erreur ! « Je t'aime et faire de toi ma femme était un de mes rêves »

« Merci… Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi notre avenir sera fait mais je sais qu'on sera heureux et que la distance ne nous tuera pas »

« Quinn et Puck y ont bien survécu », il plaisanta et elle rigola. « Pourquoi pas nous ?! »

Elle s'appuya sur un coude et le regarda dans les yeux. « On y arrivera », dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter mais il était déjà tard… tôt et ils avaient besoin de dormir un peu.

« On devrait dormir maintenant, madame Rachel Berry-Hudson »

* * *

Rachel Berry ne regretta jamais de s'être mariée avec Finn Hudson. Même lorsqu'elle l'annonça à sa famille et à ses amis et que tous furent contre. Ils ne trouvaient pas ça normal. Ils pensaient qu'ils s'étaient précipités ! Mais même après deux ans, ils s'aimaient alors peu importe la réaction ou ce que pensaient les autres, Finn et Rachel voulaient vivre leur vie. Ils étaient adultes et conscients de leurs décisions.

En rentrant à New York, elle se sentait bien. Même si Finn était à Hawaï et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du quand elle alla le revoir, elle se sentait en accord avec elle-même. Elle était heureuse. La bague qu'elle portait le lui rappelait d'ailleurs tous les jours.

Comment faisaient-ils pour garder contact ? Téléphone et skype. Les premiers mois, c'était étrange mais désormais, c'était leur quotidien.

« Toujours aussi chaud ? », rigola-t-elle en le voyant. Il avait encore des coups de soleil sur tout le visage.

Il soupira et acquiesça. « Oui ! Il faut 40° et les nuits sont horribles ! Promets-moi de ne jamais vouloir venir ici »

« Promis », sourit-elle, heureuse de le voir.

« Comment vont tes classes ? »

« Super ! En fait, je vais à nouveau jouer dans une pièce cette année et je vais tout faire pour avoir le premier rôle ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu peux l'avoir »

« Tu me manques », murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. « J'ai envie d'être avec toi ! De te toucher, de passer ma main dans tes cheveux ! J'ai envie de te faire visiter la ville ou encore que tu m'aides à obtenir ce rôle »

« Je sais, Rachel mais c'est impossible ! Désolé… Peut-être qu'un jour je rejoindrai une base près de New York »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Finn ! Le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble et heureux ! Et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé »

« Moi non plus », répondit-il avec un rire nerveux. « Je vais pouvoir rentrer une semaine en janvier »

« Quand ? »

« Du dix au dix-sept »

« A Lima ? »

« Oui… »

« Je viendrai ! Je serai là ! Je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais passer mes vacances à New York, mais si tu es à Lima, je viendrai ! La seule chose que j'ai envie c'est de passer un peu de temps avec toi ! De profiter de mon mari »

« Ok. Et j'aimerais bien qu'on choisisse une date »

« Une date ? », demanda-t-elle avec confusion. « Pourquoi ? »

« Un mariage ! Notre mariage ! Tu mérites mieux qu'un petit passage à la commune du coin ! L'armée me paye bien et j'aurai assez d'argent pour tout payer »

« Tu es sérieux, Finn ? Tu veux qu'on se marie ? Mais- »

« Je ne serai pas là pour tout organiser mais toi, tu le feras ! Je suis sûr que Kurt et Quinn t'aideront »

« Tes prochaines vacances ?! Après celles de décembre ?! »

« J'aurai cinq semaines en été ! Comme cette année »

« Alors, je veux qu'on se marie l'été prochain ! »

« D'accord », il marmonna avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Le 15 juillet d'après, ils se mariaient dans un temple juif de Lima. Finn avait accepté de se convertir en Juif étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune religion et Rachel l'avait laissé choisir la date. L'année n'avait pas toujours été facile mais à part quelques petites disputes, tout se passait bien. Quinn était la demoiselle d'honneur de Rachel, ainsi que Kurt et Santana. Et Puck était le témoin de Finn.

Finn était revenu à Lima en janvier et comme prévu, Rachel l'avait rejoint. Les sept jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient été les meilleurs de leur relation. Vivre séparés leur avait apporté beaucoup. Peut-être que tout était supposé se dérouler de cette manière. Peut-être que la seule façon que leur couple puisse durer était via la distance.

Après quatre années à la NYADA, Rachel était enfin une jeune femme ! La vie d'étudiante était terminée et elle allait pouvoir se lancer dans les auditions pour Broadway. A vrai dire, grâce au premier rôle qu'elle avait obtenu pour la comédie musicale faite lors de sa dernière année, certains réalisateurs lui avaient donné leurs cartes. Finn n'avait pas pu venir pour la remise des diplômes mais il lui avait envoyé un grand bouquet de roses et une lettre. Maintenant qu'il était sur un camp situé au Bridgeport, lui et Rachel allaient pouvoir se voir plus souvent.

Ils purent fêter leur premier anniversaire de mariage ensemble mais à Los Angeles où Quinn et Puck se mariaient. C'était une cérémonie simple et dans un parc. Ne voulant pas se battre pour choisir une religion, ils avaient fait ce choix.

Finn avait à nouveau cinq semaines de congé et ils étaient décidés à en profiter. Apr-s trois jours en Californie, Rachel lui fit visiter New York et il alla même un jour assister à ses répétitions. Elle faisait partie de l'ensemble d'une toute nouvelle comédie musicale qui allait se produire en hiver sur les planches de Broadway.

« Tu penses que tu seras un jour muté à New York ? », lui demanda-t-elle un soir comme elle était appuyée contre son épaule et qu'ils regardaient une vieille série télé.

« Pourquoi pas ? Pour l'instant, je suis à Bridgeport et je vais encore y rester minimum un an »

« C'est toujours mieux qu'à Hawaii ! Au moins, je peux venir te voir presque tous les week-end »

« Mmm… Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir choisi l'armée ? »

Elle secoua la tête et s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Non ! Tu es parti à l'armée, on a vécu chacun de notre côté pendant quelque temps et on s'est retrouvé »

« Ouais, et on s'est marié »

« Le plus beau jour de ma vie ! », sourit-elle, se rappelant du jour où elle portait une magnifique robe blanche de princesse, encore plus belle que celle qu'elle avait choisie au lycée. « Maintenant, il me faut un Tony ! »

« T'en auras ! Crois-moi, Rachel, tu l'auras bien plus vite que tu ne le penses »

« Je l'espère ! En tout cas, un producteur veut me voir demain. Il parait qu'il me veut dans son spectacle »

« Vraiment ? C'est super, Rach »

« Oui ! Ce n'est que off-Broadway mais c'est déjà énorme ! Si ce spectacle marche, beaucoup de producteurs pourront me voir et je pourrai me faire une petite place dans cette ville »

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, elle gagnait son premier Tony ! Après quelques mois dans ce spectacle off-Broadway, un réalisateur l'avait remarquée et prise dans sa pièce. Elle allait jouer dans Wicked ! C'était un de ses rêves et le fait que Finn soit là pour la première ne faisait que rendre ce rêve encore plus sublime. Elle avait enfin tout ! Finn était toujours à Bridgeport et Rachel allait le voir dès qu'elle avait une journée de libre.

Les gens trouvaient ça bizarre et incroyablement romantique qu'elle soit mariée avec un militaire. Elle n'hésitait pas à expliquer son statut et sa vie à ses fans. Elle en était fière. Etre avec Finn était loin d'être une erreur.

L'année suivante, elle gagna un deuxième Tony. A vrai dire, ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde. Personne ne pensait qu'elle allait le gagner face à cette autre femme qui lui faisait de la concurrence. Mais à seulement 25 ans, Rachel Berry (sur scène) était déjà une grande actrice ! Elle donnait tout son possible pour être au meilleur d'elle-même chaque soir. Et les bouquets de fleurs de Finn ne lui donnaient qu'envie de continuer.

Lorsqu'elle reçut son troisième Tony à 27 ans, Rachel avait son mari près d'elle. Finn venait d'être gradé et pour l'occasion, il avait bénéficié de plusieurs semaines de vacances. Alors, cette fois-ci, il l'accompagna pour la cérémonie des Tony Awards. Elle était juste magnifique. Elle portait cette courte robe à une manche et couleur prune et avait les cheveux un peu plus courts et ondulés.

« Je suis fière de toi, Rach », il marmonna à son oreille comme ils pénétrèrent dans leur appartement. Oui ! C'était le leur ! Ils l'avaient choisi ensemble et l'emprunt était au nom de Finn !

« Merci ! C'est définitivement le plus beau jour de ma vie ! », cria-t-elle avec excitation en posant sa main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime, Finn »

« Je t'aime aussi, Rachel », sourit-il contre ses lèvres avant de la porter style marié jusque dans la chambre à coucher. Il allait profiter de leurs prochaines semaines ensemble. Après, ils allaient à nouveau être séparés pendant neuf mois. Finn devait partir faire un stage à Hawaii. C'était comme ça, il devait le faire. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas osé s'en plaindre, parce que après ce stage, il allait rester à Fort Totten à New York sans ne plus devoir bouger, sauf en cas de guerre.

* * *

Hawaii était une des meilleures bases selon Finn. Il y faisait chaud mais toutes les personnes y étaient vraiment sympathiques et ça lui faisait du mal de les quitter, mais il le devait. D'autres personnes l'attendaient à New York.

Rachel l'attendait à l'aéroport. Elle était toute souriante et jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient de la voir. Le petit humain dans les bras de sa femme en était peut-être la réponse. Avant qu'il ne parte à Hawaii, Rachel était tombée enceinte. Et huit mois plus tard, elle donnait naissance à leur premier enfant. Finn avait assisté à l'accouchement via skype mais il aurait vraiment voulu être là. Ce fut notamment la première fois qu'il regretta d'être militaire. Mais ce sentiment le quitta bien vite.

Maintenant, il était là et il allait rester-là. Rachel allait déménager dans un appartement à Fort Totten avec lui. Tous les soirs, ils allaient s'endormir ensemble et tous les matins, ils allaient se réveiller ensemble. Sans oublier que Finn allait pouvoir être un bon père !

En parlant de naissance, Quinn était aussi enceinte. Elle et Puck venaient de se marier et ils vivaient à Los Angeles. La jeune blonde était professeur de danse et Puck possédait toujours son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine. D'ici quelques mois, ils allaient avoir un fils. Le couple voyait toujours Beth. Elle passait généralement toutes les vacances avec ses parents biologiques.

« Regarde qui est là, ma chérie ! C'est ton papa », murmura Rachel à sa petite fille de deux mois. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés de Rachel et la bouche et le nez de Finn. Elle était encore toute minuscule mais Rachel avait tenu à la prendre avec elle à l'aéroport.

Rachel regarda Finn avancer vers eux. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de voir sa fille au loin. Il marcha alors plus vite et déposa son sac marin sur le sol. Et non comme dans les films, il ne portait pas l'uniforme vert. Il portait tout simplement un jean et un t-shirt.

« Finn… », respira Rachel comme il l'embrassa avant de prendre délicatement le bébé dans ses bras.

« Hey, toi… », murmura-t-il en lançant un regard à Rachel. « Elle est magnifique, Rachel », murmura-t-il en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Elle semblait incroyablement minuscule dans ses bras mais il l'aimait déjà plus que tout au monde. Et c'était pour elle qu'il allait tout faire pour rester à New York.

« Oui… »

« Tu es magnifique, ma petite Heaven ! », dit-il à sa fille qui semblait reconnaitre la présence de son père. Quand il l'avait prise pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas pleuré. « Merci, Rachel », dit-il en la regardant et Rachel prit Heaven dans ses bras pour la poser dans la poussette à côté d'eux. Elle avait besoin d'être dans les bras de son mari.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué »

« Toi aussi… J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour l'accouchement. Je suis désolé»

« Je sais mais maintenant tu es là, c'est ça le plus important. On aura notre famille, l'armée et Broadway ! »

« Mmm », dit-il avant se l'embrasser amoureusement. Il s'en fichait qu'ils étaient dans un aéroport, il voulait juste embrasser sa femme avant de repartir chez lui et d'apprendre à connaitre sa fille. « Jamais je n'aurai pensé avoir tout ça en même temps »

* * *

**Voilà, c'était la dernière partie ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimée :) Dites moi quoi ! En tout cas, j'ai apprécié écrire cette histoire**


End file.
